Lost
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: The third years graduated, Muse disbanded and a few years had passed. Eli had met an accident a year ago, leading her into a coma. When she finally woke up, she found that she had completely lost her sight. And she wasn't aware that wasn't the only thing she'd lost at this point. Currently two parts to the story.
1. Lost

**LOST**

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm not dead, though not quite alive either. I'm here with a _terribly (double meaning)_ short one-shot. Haven't written for ages; ignore the crappy language I have.**

* * *

Summary: The third years had graduated, Muse disbanded and a few years had passed. Eli had met an accident a year ago, leading her into a coma. When she finally woke up, she found that she had completely lost her sight. And she wasn't aware that wasn't the only thing she'd lost at this point.

* * *

A soft knocked was heard before the door open and Eli immediately recognised those footsteps. It had been a month since she had awoken from her deep, long sleep. At first she couldn't get used to see darkness all the time, but Nozomi being there for her helped her feel more relaxed even in the darkness she was in.

She felt guilty leaving her girlfriend alone for so long and she felt kind of useless now that she couldn't see a thing.

How had Nozomi coped the past year?

She had asked Nozomi about the past year and the purple haired woman only told her that she had been perfectly fine. The Muse members had supported her when the news of her misfortune reached their ears.

This hospital she was currently admitted to, actually belongs to the Nishikinos and that Maki had told the nurses to let her take charge of her case. The red head would make frequent trips to her room as long as she was free to make sure that the blonde was recovering well.

Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo and Honoka had took turns to visit her on their free time and updated her on everything she had missed.

Though, there was one person who hadn't visited her over the whole month.

It was Nico.

The blonde assumed the raven haired woman was probably busy with work and really couldn't take any time off. However, the very first time she came to visit, the blonde had overheard a shocking news.

"Nozomi. If you won't do it, I will."

"B-but..." Nozomi's voice was trembling, just slightly but the blonde could tell.

"This is going no where. I know... it's going to be hard on her and you trying to keep it a secret longer isn't helping. She's gonna get hurt either way." Nico took a step towards the door. Eli heard the soft footstep and hurried back to the bed. "So let's end this for her, alright?" The blonde heard the last of Nico's words before the door open and Nico's voice took a change into that of her normal cutesy tone.

"Hey, Eli. Long time no see eh? Sorry I've been busy with work so i couldn't visit you." Nico slapped the blonde's shoulders playfully. The blonde winced a little, her body still frail from being bed ridden for so long.

The two quickly settled themselves down and the trio started catching up with one another. Or rather two of them did.

Nozomi had been quiet the whole time, which only made Eli's fear grow.

'What is it they want to tell me?'

The blonde couldn't think of anything her girlfriend would possibly keep from her. They had been dating since their third year in high school and always had been fully honest with one another. There wasn't any secret between them. So the blonde woman couldn't figure it out.

Nozomi had only spoken to excuse herself for the bathroom and when she returned she remained as quiet as before. It was when Nico had checked the time and decided that it was probably time for them to leave soon that she heard a whisper from the purple haired woman.

"Nicochi." It was a really soft voice, and weak.

Silence ensued and the air felt heavier as each second ticked by.

The blonde felt her heart rate increasing rapidly. She clenched her fists tight under the white covers and braced herself for whatever news was to be revealed.

"Eli." Nico's voice turned deep and her tone serious. "There's something we have been keeping from you,"

'We?' Eli thought to herself, remaining silent and waiting for Nico to finish her words.

"We..." a short silence. "Nozomi and I, we're dating."

Eli couldn't believe her ears; those words, so clear in silence of the room. No way she heard that wrong.

The sentence echoed in her head and she tried to get her head turning to process those words. But she couldn't.

Nico and Nozomi had tried to explain the situation. They tried. The words just didn't reach the blonde; her eyes that were void of sight, staring blankly at a distant.

When the blonde had gotten a hold of herself, they were gone. Nico, and Nozomi, her ex-girlfriend.

In place of the two, Maki was there.  
The blonde could definitely sense her presence, especially with that perfume she had on.

And, the smell of smoke...?

"Maki, when did start smoking?"

"Oh, so you finally realised that I'm here." She heard the shuffle of Maki's shoes, her voice sounding clearer now. She had turned to face the blonde. "I was sure I had sprayed enough perfume to get rid of the smell you know. Also, to be honest, you don't seem that shock. "

"I am. I just..." the blonde suddenly felt the words stuck in her throat and drops of 'water' on the back of her hand.

She heard the red head sigh through her silent sobbing. "Let it out." She said as she reached out and rubbed the blonde's back. "Let it all out. You will feel better. At least I hope you will."

...

Eli didn't know how long she had cried for; Maki remained by her side the whole time so it probably wasn't long - Or maybe she decided to ditch work today, which was unlikely.

Maki looked out the window as she comforted the blonde.

Down on the ground floor, walking towards the exit of the hospital, was Nico and Nozomi, hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I have more short fics in mind - just don't wait for it with any kind of hope - as I might or might not finish any of them.**


	2. Lost - Nozomi's side

**LOST [Niconozoeli] - Nozomi's side**

 **Summary: The third years graduated, Muse disbanded and a few years had passed. Eli had met an accident a year ago, leading her into a coma. Nozomi struggles to come to terms with the fact that Eli might not wake up and her growing feelings for Nico.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Walking down the hallway towards the ward Eli was staying at, Nozomi had her hands intertwined with the short raven haired woman beside her. She took a glance at her -current- girlfriend, trying to read the expression on her face.

'Is she... nervous too?'

Since her own hand were sweating pretty badly, she couldn't tell if the sweat was a mix of her own with Nico's.

No doubt she was still feeling the guilt for having to break the news to Eli. The blonde had been her girlfriend since high school and she had been convinced they'd be together for a long time. Until that accident happened, knocking the blonde into a coma with little hope that she was going to awake from it.

The doctors had told her there was a slim chance she'd recover and that she should prepare for the worst. During the whole year the blonde was bedridden, Nozomi had visited her almost every day, after work, and even stayed overnight on some days. She tried everything she could, hoping she'd manage to stimulate the blonde's sense, that it would wake her up from the coma.

Though as months passed, the hope she had started to fade and soon disappeared.

At her wits end, Nico, her best friend, stayed by her side when she needed the most support. Soon, she realised that her feelings for the blonde was slowly replaced by the budding feelings she was having for Nico.

And eventually, she confessed.

Nico was quite surprised at the revelation at first, but admitted that she was having similar thoughts about Nozomi. She had been seeing Maki less frequently recently due to work - same goes for the red head - and at times she wasn't, she was busy with comforting Nozomi.

She was starting to think that they shouldn't see each other for a while, so that they could give their feelings a proper consideration. However, that thought disappeared completely when she heard Nozomi's confession.

They took quite a long time to reach Eli's ward, the hesitation in their steps strong. Nozomi tightened her grip on Nico's hands and felt the raven haired woman do the same.

Nico had reached out for the door's handle but before she could attempt to open the door, Nozomi had stopped her. Her hands on the shorter girl's wrist were trembling and the strength in her hand barely there.

"Nozomi, we decided this together yesterday, didn't we? Are you planning to back out at the last moment?" Nico said in a small voice, careful to not let their conversation leak into the room.

"Nozomi. If you won't do it, I will."  
Nozomi had jerked back when she saw the determination in those red eyes.

"B-but..." Nozomi had wanted to voice out her thoughts, though the words had gotten stuck in her throat and eventually died out. She knew that dragging the situation any longer would only end up hurting all of them.

"This is going nowhere. I know... it's going to be hard on her and you trying to keep it a secret longer isn't helping. She's gonna get hurt either way."

In her heart she understood it all, that what Nico said was only the truth, just her cowardice preventing her from facing the situation.

Before Nozomi could come to terms with her own thoughts and make a decision, Nico had taken a step forward and slid the door open.

As they walked inside, Nozomi had avoided eye contact with the blonde even though she knew the blonde couldn't see her. She couldn't stand the guilt, for having deceived her the past month.

The time they spent in the room was suffocating; she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to calm her nerves. She wasn't even paying any attention to the conversation Nico and Eli were having. She couldn't stand to hear the blonde weak, gentle voice, oblivious to what cruel truth would be revealed to her later before the end of the day.

Supporting herself with her hands on the sink, Nozomi stared into the mirror, seeing herself in the mirror only made her hate herself even more.

'Nozomi.'

Her eyes opened widely; she was starting to hallucinate.

'Nozomi.'

She heard it once more, the gentle voice that always whispered her name so lovingly.

'Nozomi, I love you.'

The voice that had repeated such sweet words every time she had a chance to.

"I'm sorry..."

Nozomi clenched her fists against the sink, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to void the voice that refused to stop haunting her mind.

"I'm sorry, Elichi."

Nozomi stood at the mirror, till she felt the ache in her heart reduced to a bearable one, turned on the tap to wash her face. After drying off her hands at the hand dryer, she headed to the exit, her hand resting on the handle.

'I have to return. To end this. End this misery, for our sake, Elichi.'

-x-x-x-

 _ **A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading. I might scrap this and the other one and rewrite the whole thing as i'm not really satisfied with how the story turned out. I didn't really manage to put my thoughts into words properly and it bugs me. There might be a third part to this, showing Nico's and Maki's side of the story.**_


End file.
